


[Podfic] The Lions' Den eleanor_lavish

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Think of England - K. J. Charles
Genre: Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, ITPE, In-Laws, M/M, Meet the Family, Obliviousness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Repressed Edwardian Values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Archie and Daniel working closely on a number of hush-hush cases for the government, Sir Henry apparently feels the need to vet Daniel as a partner (no doubt based on some not-so-savory tidbits about him shared by Sir Maurice). So when Archie had been summoned for a weekend with his uncle, recently returned from South Africa with his good friend Captain Good, Daniel’s name was conspicuously included on the invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Lions' Den eleanor_lavish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lions' Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132929) by [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish). 



Cover artwork by [**akamine_chan**](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)

**Title:** [The Lion's Den](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3132929)

**Authors:** [ **eleanor_lavish** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/)

**Fandom:** Think of England

 **Pairing:** Archie Curtis/Daniel da Silva

 **Length:** 1:02:19

**Download:**

[MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/The%20Lions'%20Den%20by%20eleanor_lavish.mp3) |  [Podbook](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/01%20The%20Lions'%20Den%20by%20eleanor_lavish.m4b)


End file.
